this is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end
by JillianEmily
Summary: in which Percy is a hunter fighting to find what killed his mom on the night of his six month birthday, and in the process he meets someone who he plans to stick by for the rest of eternity. Percabeth Supernatural AU


Percy slammed the trunk of his car shut with a loud _thunk_, shouldering his bag full of extra bullets, rock salt, holy water, and whatever else might help destroy this demon he was about to face.

Percy wonders to himself how he ended up here. A twenty-three year old fighting every source of evil he can possibly find along his main path to find the Prince of Hell who killed his mother so many years ago.

He supposes it all came back to the night of his six month birthday. He was too young to remember the details firsthand, but he's been getting visions of what happened that night in Lawrence, Kansas for the past few months now, visions that are an exact match for everything his dad had told him about that night.

_His half asleep mom stumbled into his nursery at the sound of Percy's wailing, running her fingers through her curly hair. Her eyes rose to the dark, broad figure standing above her son's crib who she had presumed to be her husband._

"_Do you need —" Sally was cut off by her husband raising a hand to silence her. Sally lifted her hands in defeat. "Alright, sorry," she muttered._

_She turned around to leave the room, turning the corner to return to her bedroom. As she was approaching her bedroom door, she noticed the light flickering along the wall. She reached out curiously to touch the light, shifting it back and forth until it stopped flickering._

_Sally tilted her head in confusion before shaking it off. It was when she took a step towards her room that she heard the tv faintly playing downstairs. She hesitantly walked down the hall and down the stairs, her steps light and right hand gripping the railing tightly, her knuckles turning white at the lack of blood flow._

_She turned the corner on the steps, taking a brief glance into the living room. The tv was playing some late-night show but it turned to static a moment later. Her eyebrows furrowed at that, but what really made her do a doubletake was the fact that there was a person asleep in the chair. Her _husband_ was asleep in the chair. If her husband was here, then who was –_

_Sally let out a startled gasp and immediately ran back upstairs, taking two steps at a time, her heartbeat in her ears sounding about as loud as the pounding of her feet against the cold wooden floor. _

_She bolted into Percy's nursery and was met with the person now facing her, yellow eyes running chills up and down her body and practically burning holes into her with the intensity of the gaze._

"_What are you…" Sally's shaking voice was broken off as the person lifted his hand and she was slammed into the ball behind her, a loud bang resounding. "Who are you?" she screamed._

_The person lifted his arm up towards the ceiling, and Sally's body rose towards the ceiling with it. With the flick of a wrist, Sally was slashed across her stomach, her high pitched screams and cries for help resonating throughout the two story house. _

_Poseidon rans up the stairs, footsteps heavy, following the echoing screams of his wife. "Sally!" He flew into his son's nursery and then – nothing. It was silent._

_Poseidon hesitantly walked up towards Percy's crib, locking eyes with the infant's wide green eyes. He reached towards his son to grab him when he noticed something dark drip onto his head. And then another drop. _

_Poseidon gingerly touched the substance and brought it closer to his eyes. Blood._

_Poseidon lifted his head to look up, and directly above the crib was his wife on the ceiling, a large, gaping gash across her stomach. Before he had time to react, a raging fire broke out across the ceiling, the flames engulfing his wife's slim body._

"_Sally!" he yelled, ducking down away from the flames. He quickly lifted Percy from the crib, and sprinted towards the door, where he was met with his four year old son, Triton, looking into the room with curious eyes._

_Crouching down, Poseidon desperately shoved the baby wrapped in blankets into Triton's arms. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Now! Don't look back!" And with those words, he pushed his son towards the stairs, and ran back into the nursery in a heroic attempt to save his wife, though it would be too late._

_The four year old boy ran down the stairs as fast as his stubby legs would let him, holding his little brother close to his chest. "It's okay, Percy," he attempted to console his crying sibling. "Shh, it's okay."_

_Triton made it to the front door and yanked it open, hopping off the steps of his front porch, and stumbling into the dewy grass of the front yard. As Triton turned towards the house to observe what was going on through the window of his sibling's room, he was met with his father barreling towards them at full speed, Poseidon grabbing both of his sons in his arms and dragging them backwards away from the house. _

_Moments later, the house exploded with a deafening boom, officially marking the end of Sally's life and the beginning of the hunt for the demon to blame._

Percy sighed, walking towards the abandoned house in Wichita, Kansas, far too close to where it all began. He had been traveling across the country alone, following the signs of Azazel, the demon who killed his mother. Every electrical storm, every event cattle mutilation, every sign of crop failure brought Percy to its city in hopes of finally putting an end to Azazel's killings once and for all.

Percy had hunted for a while with Triton and his father, but Triton made a decision to go to college and his father disappeared to follow his own path. Triton didn't want to live his life hunting for the demon. He wanted his life to truly be his own, not a copy of his father's life.

Triton encouraged Percy to follow him and go to college, live his life to the fullest, but Percy couldn't bring himself to do it. Percy felt like if he stopped trying to fight this thing, he'd be betraying his father who always did everything in his power to keep his kids safe. Percy supported Triton, but he knew he'd never be able to follow his footsteps.

Along Percy's hunt for Azazel, he found strange events occurring in Wichita. He knew it couldn't have been the demon who killed his mother because the signs weren't the same. Cattle was dying but not being mutilated, crops weren't necessarily dying but they stopped growing, and there were no electrical storms but rather actual storms. These weren't the signs of his demon, but definitely something dark, something evil, especially considering the fact that there were several unexplained murders the week that these signs began appearing.

If this fight in Wichita had any possibility of leading him one step closer to Azazel, then Percy had no problem making stops along the way.

Percy stepped onto the porch of the abandoned house he found after he had been getting visions about it, another sign that this case was related to Azazel and would bring him closer to his goal. The house was certainly filled with negative energy. Percy knelt down onto the ground, reaching into his bag for the rock-salt and a flashlight. He loaded his gun, cocking it so it was ready to go at the first sight of a demon.

He checked the pockets of his heavy jacket to make sure he had his flask of holy water, salt, extra bullets, knives, and anything he could possibly need while facing whatever was inside that house. After ensuring everything was in place, he stood up, his left knee cracking painfully, and slung his bag over his shoulder, his gun and flashlight in hand.

Percy took one last look around him to make sure no one was hidden in the darkness watching him, before he ducked quietly inside of the house. He clicked on his flashlight and shined it around the crumbling walls.

The walls were covered in dust and it smelled _old_. On the wall to his left, there were symbols that Percy assumed probably weren't good signs. Percy bit his bottom lip, his eyes lingering on the symbols he swears he's seen before for a second longer before he turned away stalked into the closest room, which happened to be the kitchen. His attention was drawn by a backpack sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, which looked rather new.

Percy approached the bag, crouching down and running his fingers over the fabric, examining it. His hand reached forwards to tug a zipper down when he heard something shifting behind him.

Percy whirled around, aiming his gun in front of him, only to be met with nothing. He looked around the room once again and heard another shuffling from behind the moldy pantry doors. He took slow, cautious steps towards the pantry, never once taking the aim off of the doors.

Percy leaned against the wall next to the pantry and took as deep a breath as he could silently, closing his eyes and mouthing a quick prayer, before he internally counted to three and kicked the door open.

He was met with two teenagers, seemingly seventeen or eighteen, crouching in the corner with tears in their eyes and arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Please don't hurt us!" the girl cried, her voice and lower lip trembling. "Please!"

Percy slowly lowered his gun. "What are you two doing?" he whispered through gritted teeth. He reached down to grab the girl by the arm forcefully and pull her up, helping the boy next. "Are you guys insane?"

The girl choked out a sob. "We just wanted to explore an abandoned house but then this _thing _– I don't know what it was but it threw me around the room and locked the doors and we couldn't get out," the girl sobbed, hot tears streaming down her puffy face. "We've been hiding for I don't even know how long anymore. That _thing_ gave me this," she said, lifting her arm to show Percy a long gash that he could only assume would require stitches.

Percy grabbed her arm, lifting it to examine it for a quick second before dropping it back to her side. He turned towards the boy who still hadn't said a word. "Are you okay?"

The boy opened his mouth but no sound came out, except for a tiny squeak. The girl rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands and responded for him. "I think he's in shock."

Percy opened his mouth to respond but got cut off by a rotting table that was sent flying across the room, sending all three of their heads turning. The boy whimpered, a tear slipping out of his eye.

Percy cursed under his breath. "Let's get you two out of here." He put his arm around the two kids who still hadn't let go of each other, dragging them to the front door. "I want you two to go as far as you can and don't come back, okay?" he said frantically. "You're going to leave and forget about this, don't call anyone, don't tell anyone. Pretend it never happened. Got it?"

Neither responded, so Percy said more forcefully, "_Got it?" _

"Yes." The girl swallowed and then licked her lips, nodding her head. "Yes."

Percy shoved them away from the house and didn't bother making sure they actually started running before he turned around and darted back into the house. The second he walked in, debris passed by him, narrowly missing his face.

Percy lifted his gun back in front of his body, aiming to his right where the debris came from. There was nothing there. He walked towards the right with feather light steps when a floorboard creaked behind him. Percy's head turned to look behind him, and when there was nothing, he turned back around only to be met with a terrifying figure directly in front of his face, only inches away.

The figure was transparent but still visible, with deep cuts scars running down its face and neck. The skin was wrinkled and drooping below its black, hollow eyes. It opened its mouth to laugh, its deep, demonic voice shaking Percy to the core. It smelled heavily of sulfur in the presence of this energy.

Percy pulled the trigger of his gun and it hit the demon before the demon vanished into thin air. Percy's heart was beating out of his chest as he looked around for any signs of the energy. Percy cautiously lowered his gun, and as soon as he did so, he was flung against the wall on the opposite side of the house, effectively knocking his breath out of his lungs.

The gun was knocked out of his hand, and Percy couldn't move enough to grab it. The demon appeared in front of him, its face turning his blood cold. It didn't move but there was suddenly a slit in his left forearm, causing him to scream out in agony. And then there was another in his right arm, and then his stomach, each one becoming more and more painful.

The figure began walking closer to him and it was only then that he remembered the holy water he had inside his pocket. When the figure was only inches away once again, Percy reached inside of his jacket pocket as inconspicuously as he could while being held up against the wall, pulling out a flash. Unscrewing it with two fumbling fingers, he knocked the cap onto the floor all while looking the demon in the eyes as to not alert it to his plans.

Percy jerked his hand, the water splashing onto the side of the demon, and it made an inhuman screech, shaking its head and body contorting, before it began turning into black smoke and formed a stream that went up and then out of sight.

Percy fell back to the ground with a thump, groaning at the hard contact his face made with the floor. He lifted his head, hand brushing under his now bleeding nose, before he dropped it and looked around. Nothing was moving; there was no sign of the demon still here.

He couldn't believe this. It didn't feel right. Spirits don't simply disappear that easily… yet it did. He stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans, before bending down to grab his gun and close and pocket the flask again.

Percy walked around the house looking for any and all signs that it was still here. There was nothing there. _This can't be right. These things don't just disappear. _He looked around, over and over, for over an hour, but there was nothing. He walked him EMF reader around the house, but it was completely clear.

Shaking his head, he finally gave up. He grabbed everything else he took out and put it all in his bag, and took one last look around. Upon everything looking the same, Percy turned around and began to move towards the front door.

As he was just about to exit, the front door slammed shut and a knife came hurdling full speed towards him, embedding itself in the door right beside his head.

Percy whipped his body around and straight in front of him was the demon once again. Percy lifted his gun and shot again, except this time it just kept walking towards him undeterred. Percy urgently reached into his pocket for the holy water again, but it was flung out of his hands along with his gun before he could even _think_ of using it. _Well, I'm screwed. _

Percy reached back into his jacket to grab a taser that his father had altered many years ago to be able to reach spirits, or at least some of them. He figured it was worth a try since he had nothing else anymore thanks to that stupid demon. Before it was even fully out of his pocket, it was flung across the room to join his other items.

As he tried to think of something else, _anything else,_ another knife came flying at his head. _Where was this thing getting these from?_ Percy moved to the right to dodge the knife and the demon followed him. The demon kept moving closer to Percy as Percy stepped back towards the wall, cornered. A broken chair came at him, and he ducked, but then it was a giant couch he just barely dodged, and then an old, worn, surprisingly heavy table turned sideways pinned him to the wall from the waist down.

Percy was stuck and helpless as the demon approached. He didn't think there was much else he could do.

That was when he caught sight of the symbols etched into the walls over the demon's figure. He knew he recognized one of the symbols, but he couldn't pin exactly where. His dad's book? No, he had that entire thing memorized inside and out. It had to be somewhere else.

He thought of every textbook he's seen, every news article he's read, and it dawned on him that he has seen the symbols in an article many years ago while doing a hunting job down in Georgia.

These symbols were Enochian Sigils. They were used to angel-proof a building and are almost always invisible to the human eye, except in special cases, and, not to toot his own horn, but he would consider himself a special case. They're often cast by demons, which would explain how the symbols were here right now.

He couldn't think of any techniques to undo the Enochian symbols, but he did remember that often times, the enochian symbol of the ward was used as a way to protect objects, no matter the size. When the ward is used, it's most typically to repel the archangels, and while he was quite sure that he wasn't dealing with one of the archangels, he did know if was a form of protection regardless.

While Percy was pinned to the wall from the waist down, his arms were still free, and he just so happened to have a knife in his pockets that hadn't yet been confiscated.

He opened the pocket knife and, bracing himself, he began carving the ward symbol into his right wrist. He let out a low groan as the sharp blade punctured his skin, biting his lip until he tasted blood, but he didn't have time to stop because the demon was getting closer by the second.

As soon as Percy finished carving his own skin, he looked up, but the demon was still in front of him. Either he did it wrong or the symbol just didn't work. Just his luck.

The demon lifted a hand and Percy's upper body got pinned down too. And then a piercing pain broke out across his body as a deep, long gash opened from his left shoulder down to below his belly button.

He screamed out in agony, his body convulsing, and all he could see was red, red, red. There was nothing else that he could do at this point. He figured that this was the end, he'd suffer the same fate as his mother, his family may never know what happened to him.

Percy braced himself, knowing that it was all going to be over soon.

And then it wasn't.

A loud shot rang throughout the building, and then suddenly the demon was lighting up and it crackling, looking as though it had been struck by lightning. It let out a piercing shriek, shaking and practically melting to the ground. And all at once, blinding light sprouted out of it like a quasar, the ground shaking and rumbling, the light falling to the ground and then being repelled away from the epicenter and out of the house, strong enough for Percy to feel a breeze against his face.

Percy stared at where the demon had been standing a moment ago, his brain desperately trying to process what just happened. His mouth was open, gaping like a fish. He looked around in disbelief, and that's when he spotted the girl standing against the wall looking at him.

She had curly, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, black jeans on and an oversized jacket. In her hands was a small, antique revolver.

The girl opened her jacket and put the gun into a hidden pocket. "You okay there?" she asked him, looking up in concern.

Percy was silent for a second and then he scoffed loudly. "Am I okay? _No_, I'm not okay! What the _fuck_ just happened?"

"What just happened is I saved your ass. You're welcome."

Percy stared at her. "_How the –"_ Percy shook his head, his hands trembling. "Can you just help me get out?"

She nodded, shouldering her own bag and walking towards him. "You look pretty wrecked," she stated as she strained to move the table. "Goddamn, this is heavy," she muttered.

"You're telling me."

She didn't dignify him with a response; she simply kept nudging the table away, each inch it moved leaving an uncomfortable screeching sound similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"Thank you," Percy said as the girl reached towards him to help him stand, Percy wincing and almost falling over as he put weight on his own two feet.

The girl caught him. "Woah there, you need to sit. Those cuts look pretty bad." She helped lower him to the ground, Percy gritting his teeth in pain. "What were you doing here? That was incredibly dangerous."

"I was fighting that _thing_." Percy's jaw was clenching, his head sideways. "Who are you anyways?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."

Annabeth replied, "Nice to meet you. Now that that's out of the way, _why_ were you fighting that?"

Percy figured he didn't really have much choice other than telling her the truth, considering she just saved his ass. "Listen princess, I was doing it to protect people like you."

"I think you're forgetting who saved who here. Besides, I hunt things like that for a living. And by the fact that it seems like you put up a hell of I fight, I'm assuming you do too."

"Yeah, you're not wrong." Percy shook his head suddenly coming out of a daze and remembering something. "How exactly did you kill it just by shooting it? I shot it like five times and it did nothing!"

Annabeth smiled, lifting the gun back out of her pocket. "Ever heard of the Colt?" she said, twirling the gun between her fingers.

Percy's eyes widened. "_The_ Colt? Made by Samuel Colt after the deaths at the Alamo? Can kill anything in existence? Only _thirteen_ bullets? _That_ Colt?"

"_That_ Colt," she confirmed with a smirk. "Except there's actually five being it can't kill," she corrected.

Percy looked at her in disbelief. "That's been missing for – for a very long time. How did you get it?"

"Fought some vampires a while back for it. You know Daniel Elkins?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, he had possession of it, but he ended up getting killed by Luther's nest and so the vampires got ahold of it. Let's just say some arrows dipped in dead man's blood later, _I_ have the Colt now."

"And you just wasted one of the bullets."

"I would think that you'd be the last person to say that, really, since it's that bullet that saved your life."

"Still!" he said exasperatedly.

"Relax. There's still seven bullets left."

"That makes me feel so much better."

Annabeth shot him a deadly look. "What brought you to this demon anyways?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"It's a long story."

Percy blinked at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Can't, really."

Annabeth looked down at him. "Right." She took her bag off her shoulder and started rummaging through it. A few seconds later, she pulled out a bag of crackers. "This," she said, pointing to the bag, "Is ambrosia. You eat it and it heals you pretty fast."

Percy raised an eyebrow, clearly doubting her. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," she challenged. "With all the things you see that most people would say is impossible, it shouldn't be too hard to believe this. You'll eat your words." She lifted her head in thought. "But, if you don't want it…"

Percy ate his words. "_Fine_. But you better not poison me."

She rolled her eyes, handing him a cracker which he immediately put in his mouth. The result was instantaneous, his cuts closing and the skin healing over, his body good as new. His bruises disappeared, and hell, he felt even better than when he came in here to begin with.

"Woah," Percy said, moving his arms experimentally. "Doesn't even hurt."

"That's the point."

"Thank you," he voiced genuinely, locking eyes with her.

"Of course."

"Do you wanna tell me that story now?"

Annabeth looked around. "Maybe we should get out of here first."

"Good idea. I have my car out front if you want to ride into town with me so we can talk."

"Sounds good." She extended her hand, offering him assistance in standing up, which he gladly took. "Let's go?" 

"Gladly."

They walked out of the house in silence, not looking back in fear of a demon popping out and being like _Hey surprise I'm not dead! _(Or for Percy at least).

Once they reached his car, Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks. "A 1967 Chevrolet Impala? You're kidding."

"Hey, don't make fun of my baby. She's all I got."

"Okay, okay," she surrendered, not able to stop her chuckling. Annabeth opened the passenger car door and got in, putting her bag down in front of her feet. She looked at Percy at he sat down and turned the ignition. "So, what do you want to know exactly?"

Percy began driving away immediately, desperate to get away from that hell hole. "What brought you to that abandoned house exactly?"

"Okay, so I guess I'll start at the beginning. When I was six months old, my mom went into my nursery and saw someone standing in front of my crib. This someone was a demon, I'm quite certain it's called Azazel. It had yellow eyes. It killed my mother on the ceiling, stomach slashed and then started a fire. My dad got my brother Malcolm and I out of the house but my mom was gone." Annabeth looked away from the window towards Percy upon hearing his sharp inhale. "What?"

"That's exactly what happened to my mom. On the night of my six month birthday, she burned on the ceiling. I started getting visions about it a few months ago."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes! Wow, that's creepy. Okay, sorry, carry on."

"My dad was so angry that he vowed to kill the demon who did it. Ever since I could walk, I've been hunting with my dad. He ended up dying a few months ago after making a deal with Azazel to save my brother. Even more reason to kill the son of a bitch."

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I still have my brother with me at least. And more motivation than ever."

"Is your brother a hunter?"

"He used to be, yeah. But after the whole incident, Malcolm needed time to heal, so I've just been going solo. He says he'll come back but I'm not so sure he will."

"Do you want him to come back?"

She thought about it for a second before answering. "Yes and no. I'd rather work without him because I don't want to see him hurt again but I miss having someone always by my side.

"I get what you mean. My brother gave up hunting to go to college, and I'll always support him, but I just don't understand how he could so easily give everything up." Percy gave her a comforting smile. "How did you know to come here though? That demon wasn't the one we're looking for."

"I've found that wherever the demon goes, it causes cattle mutilations, electrical storms, and crop death so I've been following those patterns, and they appeared in Wichita." She paused. "Well, sort of. Also, like you said, I've been getting visions about the demon. I find that every time I get closer to something involving it, I get visions. I had visions about that house so I did my research, found the house, and killed the demon. I just don't really know how it helped me with Azazel."

"I have an idea. You say you're hunting that thing? I am too. My mom died the same way, my father trained me to fight it, and here I am. I got a vision about that house too, and maybe the way it was getting us closer to Azazel was getting us closer to each other. We both want the same thing and that thing is the bitch dead.

Annabeth shook her head. "How is that possible?"

"How is any of this possible?" he countered.

Annabeth rubbed her temples like she has a headache. "I don't know."

"All I know is if we're fighting the same thing, we're probably stronger together. Not to mention having that Colt would give us a huge advantage."

"Oh, so you just want the Colt."

"I want a _partner. _You just happen to have the Colt, and whether you had it or not, I'd still want to work together to fight this thing. Though we'd probably be dead if you didn't have it."

"I don't know, Percy. I've been fighting alone for so long now."

"We can be alone together."

"I don't really know where I'm going to be heading next."

"I don't know either. But together, we can figure this out. Two is better than one."

"Are you sure you'd want to be fighting this thing with me?"

"You have the Colt, Annabeth."

"Would you rather I give it to you?"

"_No_. I'd rather we use it together. I don't know about you, but I've been falling on my ass trailing this thing and could use a partner."

"I guess it would be better than fighting this alone," she admits. "I miss having someone to watch my back."

"I'll have your back if you have mine."

"I barely know anything about you."

"You know more about me than most people. The only ones who know more are my dad and brother."

Annabeth bit her lip hesitantly. "I have my stuff I'd have to get at the motel…"

"Please?" Percy begged, taking his eyes off the road to look at her with puppy eyes. "I can take you to get your stuff and you can keep it in here. You don't have a lot, do you?"

"Well, no, I guess not."

"What about a car?"

"No, I just take trains and stuff."

"First of all," he said, lifting his index finger sassily, "how do you pay for all of that. Second, that means you'd be able to keep your stuff in the back next to mine."

"One: credit card fraud. Two: seems like you don't have any space for my stuff back there," she said, turning around to face the back that is crawling with clothes, books, and food to prove her point.

"I just need to organize it. It's not as much as it seems, really. The passenger seat can officially be yours," he said trying to tempt her.

She threw her hands up. "Fine. Fuck it, right? I'll be your partner."

"Yes!" Percy did an air fistpump. "We're _so_ gonna kill this thing."

Annabeth smiled. "We are."

Percy leaned forwards to turn on the radio. "Nice talking, partner."

Annabeth groaned upon hearing the music. "_Seriously_? You can do better than Bon Jovi," she said, smacking his hand away to change the station.

"Hey!" Percy interjected, pushing her hand right back in retaliation. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

•

**Hello friends! I'm still practicing writing so please let me know any improvements I can make and let me know what you guys think, and also please give me any ideas of what to write because I want to so badly but I don't know what to write. And let me know if I should make another few chapters on this story 3 Hope you enjoyed! **

•**Things may not be accurate in this because I'm only on season two of Supernatural but I tried!**

•**Title from Alone Together by Fall Out Boy**


End file.
